Payback
by schmurles
Summary: What happens when Ally was framed of using one million dollars and had to pay it back when it was Dallas all the whole time? And what happens when Austin is expected to have a wife by then when he goes back to Miami? Will Ally accept Austin's proposal or not? Summary sucks but please read it.
1. Chapter 1

PayBack

Sorry again for the delay, I had another inspiration to write a new story, and I decided to write one. I'm sorry if I haven't update any new chapters. I'm so so sorry. Anyways I do not Own Austin &amp; Ally. I hope you enjoy and there might be some mistakes in here because I haven't read it.

Chapter 1

In New York, a petite brown bold hair twenty one years old woman was running out of her hotel room and holding out her hand calling a taxi. The yellow taxi stopped as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Where to Miss?" Driver asked her.

"Time Square please," She answers as the driver drove to Time Square. She arrived and paid the man and ran into the building catching the elevator just before it closes. The elevator door dinged at the tenth floor as she got out and walked into the office.

"Hi Miss Dawson. Dallas is waiting for you in your office," Assistant told her as Ally nodded and left to her office. She opened the door and sees Dallas sitting on the couch touching his phone.

"Dallas," Ally smiles as Dallas looked away from his phone and looked up at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe," Dallas smiles as he stood up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she walked to desk and sat down on the chair as she turned on her computer.

"So what are you doing here?" Ally asked him as she starts working on her computer.

"Well can't a boy come see his girlfriend?" Dallas laughed as he walked over to her and stand by her side.

"Yes you can come see me. But I'm really busy today," Ally argues as she took out binders of unsign signatures.

"I know that. So I'm gonna stay here and help you with the signing," Dallas smiles at her as she smiles back at him.

"Okay. As long as you don't distract me then you can stay," Ally chuckled as she took out a black pen and looked over the papers.

"Don't worry. I won't distract you at all," Dallas smiles at her as he walked to the chair in front of her and sat down as she signs the papers after looking at it. Then she came across to a paper that need signing.

"What is this doing here?" Ally asked herself as she looked at the paper.

"What?" Dallas asked her.

"This is a paper wanting permission from me. It has a bigger amount of money. I can't sign this. Only the bigger President is suppose to sign this." Ally argues as she shows Dallas the paper.

"I don't know. But why can't you sign it?" Dallas asked her.

"Because the President needs to sign it first and then I'll sign it afterwards as long as the other company is allowing it though," Ally argues.

"Okay then don't sign it. Just sign the other checks then," Dallas suggested as Ally put the bigger amount to the side and continued looking through the other papers as Dallas glanced at Ally and then was in thought.

"If she doesn't sign it. Then how else am I suppose to get money from?" Dallas argues in his head as Ally was still signing the papers. In LA, a young man at the age of twenty two with messy blonde hair, was finished with his concert in LA. He walked off of the stage and into the backstage as his best friend handed him a water bottle as he gladly took it.

"Thanks man," Austin pants as he opened the water bottle lid and gulp the whole thing.

"So since you are finished with touring, we should go back to Miami," Dez suggested as he also handed Austin a towel.

"I don't know, we still have New York," Austin sighed as he took the towel and wipe off the sweats.

"Come on Austin, tour is finished, and I want to go home and rest and relax," Dez argues as he sits on the speaker.

"Dez, remember what my parents said?" Austin asked him. Dez looked at him and then looked up remembering what the Moons said.

_IN MIAMI In The Moons House 2 years Ago:_

"_Austin Monica Moon, if you are going to go tour. When you come back to Miami, we expect you to have a wife but if you do not we are setting you up with one of my best friend's daughter. You are twenty years old. You should've have a wife by now," Mimi told her son. _

"_Mom! I'm too young to have a wife," Twenty Years Old Austin argues with his mother as he got up from the couch and stood in front of the room._

"_Honey, we're getting too old now. We need grandchild's," Mike told him. _

"_Dad. I could just go adopt one," Austin argues._

"_No. You cannot adopt a baby. You can right after you have one that is your own flesh and blood," Mimi argues as she got up from the couch and walked up to him._

"_Mom! I don't have time for wife and babies. Who's gonna take care of the baby when I go on tour?" Austin asked them._

"_We'll take care of the baby until you both get back," Mimi argues._

"_What about I get a girl pregnant and once she's in labor she'll give you the baby," Austin suggested._

"_No. We're not using her just to get a baby. You have to get married and have a child with her and live together," Mimi shook her head._

"_Ugh alright fine. I'll try to find a girl and marry her and have babies with her. God," Austin whines as he walked upstairs. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Oh I remember. So what are you gonna do?" Dez asked him.

"I don't know but after New York or during New York let's just see what happens," Austin shrugs.

"Alright, come on. You need to go back to the hotel and take a shower and we have to take our flight to New York," Dez suggested as Austin nodded as he race to the limo car and went back to the hotel to take a shower. Back in New York as Ally was working some staff came in and threw some papers on her desk. She looked up at them confused.

"What is this?" Ally asked them as she picked up the papers.

"Read it," Staff #1 told her as she took the papers and read it.

"It says here that I owe one million dollars!" Ally exclaims as she looked up at them.

"You do. We never thought someone like you can use up all our money just to buy you random houses," Staff #1 argues.

"I never used one million dollars from this company ever!" Ally argues.

"Then how come it has your signature. You know that these kind of amount of money should only be dealt with by the upper class!" Staff #1 argues.

"What? There have to be some mistake. I never signed this," Ally argues.

"Too bad. Your signature is on there and you have to pay it back." Staff argues.

"How am I gonna pay back one million dollars when I only have money to pay for my rent, food and car?" Ally argues.

"That's your problem. And boss told us that you are fired. Get your stuff and get out of here," Staff #1 told her as she leaves.

"What?" Ally asked herself as Trish walked inside the office.

"Ally I hate to break this to you but you should look at this," Trish told her as she handed Ally her phone revealing a picture of Dallas with a woman just recently.

"What is this?" Ally asked her.

"I was walking out of the parking lot when I heard Dallas and this woman name Brooke kissing and such. I don't know how to say this but Dallas is cheating on you," Trish told her.

"I just got cheated on and I didn't even know that I was framed or signed one million dollars that is sent to someone who's been using me. I can't deal with this," Ally cries as she sat back down.

"Hey how about this? Why don't we go to a concert tomorrow night. It will get your mind off of this," Trish suggested as she soothed out Ally.

"I don't think a concert will make this go away," Ally cries.

"Trust me. It will," Trish nodded her head.

"Okay. Just let me get some boxes and help me pack," Ally cries as she went to go find some boxes.

PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if this is short and all but don't worry the next one will be longer than this. And I will continue writing Capture Love, and I just wanted to try this out and see what happens. So see you guys next time on Capture Love or Payback.


	2. Chapter 2

PayBack

Hey sorry for the short chapter. I promise that this one will be long. But I want to thanks to those who had reviewed, favs and follows. There will be some mistakes as always. So sorry that there are mistakes in here. I just don't want to reread it again. But I do not own Austin &amp; Ally like always.

Chapter 2

A couple of hours later, Austin had arrived to New York and the stage was already set up and everything. Austin and Dez were backstage while the band were setting their instruments up and warming up. Jimmy Star, Austin's record Label management walked up to them as he sees them walking into the backstage.

"Ah Austin Moon and Dez Wade, finally you guys have arrived. Now Austin since this is your last day on tour, I need your acceptance if you want to continue touring because we still have lot's of places to go," Jimmy asked

"Jimmy, I was thinking of having a year break," Austin told Jimmy making him looked at Dez and then back at Austin with curiosity.

"May I ask the reason why?" Jimmy asked Austin as he put one hand on his hip and one hand rubbing his chin.

"I want to have this one year to find me a wife, maybe a girlfriend, and settle down," Austin told Jimmy.

"Settle down? Austin. Are you sure you want to settle down? I mean I don't think the fans want you to settle down at this state," Jimmy argues.

"I know Jimmy, but I want to settle down and have a family and when that's done, I can continue on writing or sing more music," Austin tells him.

"Alright, I give you one year, and if you do not settle down by that year than you have some major work to do," Jimmy sighed agreeing to Austin's plan.

"Thanks man. I promise you that I will settle down during this year," Austin smiles as Jimmy nodded and left.

"How are you gonna try and settle for one year? And find a wife?" Dez asked Austin as they both walked to the stage and to see if it's alright.

"I don't know but I will find a way and I have a plan already. I know what to tell my parents and I'll pay the woman money to play my wife," Austin shrugs.

"What happens if you fall in love with her?" Dez asked Austin.

"Pfft. Please like I'm gonna fall in love with her," Austin chuckled.

"Why don't you ask Cassidy?" Dez asked Austin as they both walked backstage and into the dressing room.

"No, I don't want to ask her. You know why I dumped her," Austin argues.

"What about the girl you loved when we were young?" Dez asked Austin.

"Who? Kira? No, I don't want to ask ber. Elliots is in love with Kira and I don't want to ruin it for him. He's like a brother to me," Austin shook his head.

"Then how are you gonna go find a girl then?" Dez asked Austin as he sat down in the couch.

"Easy. At the meet and greet, I'll see which girl is suitable and I'll have a private talk with her," Austin shrugs as he starts to dress.

"How are you gonna do that? I mean there are tons of girls," Dez asked Austin.

"You're gonna help me find a girl. But someone who's not your type, someone my type," Austin told Dez.

"Sure, but don't be mad at me if I find someone you don't like," Dez shrugs as he took out his phone and starts to play with it. With Trish and Ally, as they were in their hotel room trying to find an appropriate clothing to wear to the concert.

"Hey, do you think this looks good on me?" Trish asked Ally as she walked inside Ally's room as she turned around.

"Trish, it's a concert, not a party," Ally laughs.

"I know, but we have a VIP pass and I want Austin to see us and be impressed," Trish smiles as she sat down on the bed watching Ally choose her cloth.

"Alright. You can wear that while I just wear casual clothes," Ally chuckled as she took the outfits on her bed and went into the bathroom to change. After she changed, she and Trish were sitting down on the makeup table to apply makeup. It took them probably a half hour to finish. They then sat down on the couch watching tv waiting until it's time for them to go.

"What time does the concert start?" Ally asked Trish as she changes the channel on the tv.

"It starts at 7 and ends at 9, and right now it looks like it's 3, let's order something to eat and then we can go," Trish suggested as she grab her phone from the counter.

"I don't want Chinese, let's just order pizza oh but with a side of pickles," Ally tells Trish to order.

"Alright but you're paying," Trish told Ally as she phoned the pizza parlor.

"What? Why me?" Ally argues.

"Well I bought us two VIP tickets to see Austin Moon, and they cost more than pizza, so you are paying for pizza. End of discussion," Trish tells Ally.

"Ugh okay fine," Ally gave in. After twenty minutes the pizza delivery arrived and Ally paid for it. They ate and watch TV until it was six.

"Are you ready?" Trish asked Ally. With Austin and Dez as he was doing his vocals.

_Trish and Ally's Convo. _**Dez and Austin's Convo. **

"**I'm ready," Austin nodded.**

"_Alright let's go to the concert," Trish smiles as she and Ally took their purses and walked out of the hotel and took the cab. _

Ally and Trish arrived at the concert just in time, as Trish grabs Ally's hand and took her to the VIP door where there is a bodyguard there. They showed him the VIP card and let them slide in.

"I can't believe we're actually in Austin's Moon VIP section," Trish squeal as she looked around the room.

"What goes on with the VIP?" Ally asked Trish as she looks around also.

"Well, you get to have a meet &amp; greet with him and also with a backstage pass," Trish told Ally as they reached to the backstage. A couple of minutes later, Austin got up on stage and performed while the VIP people were in the backstage start dancing and singing along with him. After an hour later, he was in his last song.

"Alright, this is the last song of the night! This songs is called The Way That You Do!" Austin yells as they start playing.

_**[Verse]**_

**Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,**

**You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,**

**And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,**

**You get dizzy doing 360s,**

**And you can't break out.**

**Even when you feel like you ain't all that,**

**Just don't forget that I got your back,**

**Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)**

**YEAH**

_**[Chorus]**_

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

_**[Verse]**_

**Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,**

**You got your epic wins 364 days**

**And it's feeling like,**

**Your game is crazy off**

**But all you need,**

**Is to bring the heat,**

**Get back on top**

**Even when you feel like you ain't all that,**

**Just don't forget that I got your back,**

**Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)**

**YEAH**

_**[Chorus]**_

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it,**

**The way that you do,**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

_**[Bridge]**_

**You're off the charts,**

**You're number one,**

**You got the fire and you can't be undone**

**You're breaking records,**

**You make it pop,**

**You got the fire so keep burning it up!**

_**[Chorus]**_

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,**

**You got style,**

**Pop your collar,**

**Cause you're all kinds of cool,**

**You're legit,**

**You're the boss,**

**Even when the mic is off,**

**Nobody rocks it,**

**R-rocks it**

**The way that you do**

**No, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**The way that you do**

"Thank you New York! And good night!" Austin smiles as he walks off stage while Ally was walking to the bathroom.

"Hey man, that was amazing," Dez smiles as they do their handshake.

"I know. Let me go change and I'll be right back," Austin laughs as he was walking down the hall and to his room while Ally was coming out of the bathroom and they bumped into each other. Ally almost fell down but Austin caught her instantly as they both gazed at each other's eyes.

Please review. So sorry for the longest update. I'm really really sorry. I'm having a headache and it's taking me time to start and finish. But my summer is almost here so I will have time to update. But if not then I'm truly sorry. Anyways please review, fave and follow or even alert. See you guys soon. And I do not own The Way That You Do.


End file.
